


The Five Times Kingsman Didn't Listen to Merlin and the One Time They Did

by Eggsyobsessed



Series: Hang Your Stockings for St. Nick (2019) [5]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Agents Don't Listen, Christmas Wishes, Eggsy Will Fix This, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Merlin Is So Done (Kingsman), Merlin is Exasperated, Sexual Intimacy, until they do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: Kingsman is ran by Arthur, Arthur listen's to Merlin - only sometimes - so it's no surprise that Merlin is the real brains behind the operation, but it seems no one wants to listen to him. After getting sick on Christmas day, Merlin had only ONE Christmas wish. He wished the agents would listen to him for just ONE day. He doesn't think anything of it, because he'd have better luck seeing a Unicorn, but that doesn't stop Eggsy from trying to move heaven and Earth to make it happen.---Or the five times Kingsman didn't listen to Merlin, and the one time they did.
Relationships: Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Hang Your Stockings for St. Nick (2019) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581106
Comments: 20
Kudos: 138
Collections: 2019 Kingsman Stocking Stuffers





	The Five Times Kingsman Didn't Listen to Merlin and the One Time They Did

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anarchycox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/gifts).



> This is for my dear friend, who had requested: character a jokingly makes a christmas wish and character b moves heaven and earth to make it happen.
> 
> And this is what I came up with!!! I do hope you enjoy it! Because I believe you enjoy all the nice things. XOXO
> 
> Merry late Christmas, and a Happy New Year! 
> 
> A big shout out to Snafu07 who beta read <3

1

“No!” Merlin roared as Bors moved through the estate and tossed a few lighter grenades behind him. “You were not issued that many, agent! Explain!” He barked. Merlin could feel his blood pressure rise to dangerous levels and knew if he had it checked now, Hanover would hook him up to an EKG for monitoring; it certainly wouldn’t be the first time he did.

“Hey Merls! You busy?” Eggsy asked in that cheerful tone that usually brightened Merlin’s day, but at the moment he was finding it hard to smile at the lad.

Instead he snapped out another order.

“Guess you are.” Merlin heard him say but held up a hand for the lad to stay put.

“Easy Merlin,” Bors cautioned, tone light. “You just said I had to leave the building standing.” He sounded proud of himself as Merlin watched him slide into the Kingsman cab waiting. “And I did. See!” Except when Bors turned to show Merlin he had done as he was asked, the mansion crumpled with the few staff in the building running out just in time. “Oops.”

Merlin could feel his resolve crack. “OOPS?!?!”

“Yeah...I’m just gonna go,” Eggsy said carefully.

“You will stay put!” Merlin called over his shoulder, and went back to screaming until his voice was hoarse at his non compliant agent.

He wasn’t about to let Eggsy leave. No. He had come in here because it was their bloody tea date. Every damn day at 10:00 in the morning, Eggsy would show up with two to-go cuppas from the shop a few doors down; they’d sit and just talk about anything that wasn’t Kingsman. And fuck! Sometimes he’d just stare at Eggsy because he was so pretty.

Except when he was done berating his agent Eggsy was gone. He had turned to find his cuppa on his desk with a sticky note on it saying he’d see him later with a heart and a few x’s and o’s. Merlin resisted every urge to throw his beverage and just consumed the lukewarm London Fog.

\---

2

“I’m sorry?” Merlin asked, his patience wearing thin. “You said you spent what on what now?” Harry sat to his right side, looking refined and carefully put together like the perfect bespoke suit he wore.

They were having their quarterly budget meeting and Merlin had already scheduled his checkup with Hanover for after the fact. Once he had thought he was having a heart attack, Harry had pissed him off so badly, and now medical insisted he have a full cardiac workup afterwards. A job shouldn’t be so damn hard, but ever since Harry became Arthur, Merlin thought he’d kill him. The man was worse than he ever was as an active agent.

“I am going to leave this room, come back in, and we are going to start this meeting over, because I know I did not hear ye say you just spent 1,000 pounds on BLOODY SHOE POLISH!”

He couldn’t even keep his voice down any longer, because this wasn’t the first time Harry had spent an astronomical amount of money on something as silly as shoe polish. Last quarter it was hair cream for the agents, but not just any old hair cream. It was the most expensive shit Harry could find and not at all needed might he add. Merlin honestly couldn’t fathom the money spent on such things, it could have to do with the fact that he didn’t have any hair, but that was beside the point. The fact of the matter was Kingsman produced their own products, including shoe polish. Which Merlin worked pretty bloody hard at perfecting. He had designed it so it added an extra layer, so to speak, of protection against bullets. So far no one has lost a toe, not since Tristan’s incident in Morocco.

Harry sat perfectly still, as if Merlin’s verbal tirade had no effect on him, but Merlin saw his eyebrow twitch. It was a minute thing and unless you knew the ponce for nearly 3 decades, you wouldn’t know that was a dead giveaway Merlin had ruffled his feathers. The peacock.

“I assure you Merlin, it was a perfectly sensible purchase.” Harry replied stiffly in that way he did when the bastard knew he was wrong.

Merlin raised a doubtful brow. “Oh? Would this supply by any chance work with the current product I have developed?” He already knew the answer. Merlin just wanted to hear it out of his annoying mouth.

Harry pursed his lips for a moment. “No,” he finally said.

With that Merlin shoved from the table and stalked out of the room. He didn’t need to hear Harry tell him he had went over budget for weapons, because he already had the fucking chart on his tablet and had adjusted the numbers where he saw fit.

\---

3

Merlin pinched the bridge of his nose and counted to 10 before he opened his eyes. “Percival,” he murmured; it was close to a sigh. “Percival,” he repeated, a bit more forceful this time.

“Yes, Merlin.” The agent was laid up in medical with his left leg suspended in the air.

“I…” Merlin paused because he honestly didn’t know what to say. “You are my best, aye?” He wasn’t bullshitting just to bullshit. Percival was the best he had and not because he was the only sniper, but because the agent was one of the FEW to actually ever listen to a goddamn thing. At least that was true up until now.

“I’d rather hope we are all your best, Merlin,” Percival answered honestly.

“No. That is not what I meant. You are all great at your skills, each mission handed out according to your skill set. I mean you are my best when it comes to listening. But this.” He waved a tired hand over Percival’s injured form. “You were given ONE restriction, just one!”

Harry cleared his throat beside Percival’s bed. “To be fair-”

“No. You are not to speak right now. I’m still mad at ye about the bloody shoe polish,” he interrupted Harry and didn’t give a fuck. “I don’t want to hear this is your fault, and trust me I’d like to blame you, but he has a voice and his own free will.” Merlin narrowed his eyes on the couple. “You could have said no.”

Percival kept a poker face as he said, “It’s been nearly a month, Merlin. Surely you’d understand if it were you and Eggsy.”

“Aye.” Merlin nodded his head. “But if Eggsy had returned to me, oh say with a nearly torn ligament, I think I’d keep my dick in my pants,” he snapped. “I told you! Hanover told you! No bending of that knee, and you were to keep the brace on!”

“To be fair, Merlin, it wasn’t my dick in-” Harry tried again.

“I am going to stop ye right there, Harry. You are a good friend. An ANNOYING, but good friend and I do not need to hear your sex life.” Harry closed his mouth with a sound click of teeth coming together. “It’s bad enough when I monitor the security feed I see Percival drilling ye while you mewl out daddy over the round table.” Merlin added and left while Percival yelled at his husband about archiving the footage after sex.

He needed a good stiff drink after that.

\---

4

Merlin had finally managed to take his one break of the day. He was permitted to take an hour lunch and two 15 minute breaks, but he rarely found time to piss let alone get a free moment for himself. But it was a slower day, and Merlin had handed Lancelot’s mission off to Mordred for an hour, and he thought he’d take 2 if he felt like it. He had of course warned his second about that and seriously who the fuck was he kidding? He wouldn’t stay away that long.

But he had holed up in his private room, door closed with a ‘do not disturb’ sign taped there. He prayed to God that no one bothered him. He had a headache from hell and just needed to lay on the sofa with a warm, damp flannel covering his eyes; which was exactly what he was doing now.

There was soothing music playing; a disc he had been gifted a few Christmases ago by Kay. It was one of those rain, thunderstorm, and waves sort of CD’s; he loved it. Merlin had found the waves especially soothing; they reminded him so much of the cottage his Gran lived in along the coast in Scotland. He thought about taking Eggsy there, it was one of the few places his family still owned. A second cousin of his had inherited it, and had it restored. At least not modernized, his Gran would have rolled in her grave. They had added a few little things, like a new oven, updated the plumbing, but kept the core of it the same.

He was drifting off when he heard the door open and close. “This better be life or death, otherwise ye are about to die, Eggsy.” Merlin could tell by the footsteps who it was. Eggsy always moved a little quieter than the others, a bit light on his feet.

Eggsy didn’t say anything, just kept moving forward, and soon the weight of him settled on his lap.

“I’m not up for that, lad.” Merlin could feel Eggsy’s erection press against him as he leaned forward until their lips met in a soft, warm kiss. “The door said do not disturb,” he pointed out when they separated.

“I’m not disturbing,” Eggsy assured, even as he hooked his feet under Merlin’s thighs and started to shimmy his hips.

“Oh?” Merlin kept the cloth over his eyes. “Then what is this?” He reached out to cup Eggsy’s groin, but his palm met the silky skin of his partner’s hard dick. “Did ye walk in here naked?!” He was sure he hadn’t heard Eggsy’s clothing fall to the floor.

“Nope.” Eggsy bucked into Merlin’s hand, forcing friction against himself. “Had a dressing gown on.” Merlin snorted as his fingers wrapped more securely around Eggsy and gave a tug. “Besides,” he continued breathing a little heavily. “Your do not disturb sign is usually code for us, and I passed your door.” Merlin could feel Eggsy shrug. “Figured you’d like some company.”

Eggsy had now started to rotate hips and grind down on Merlin’s thickening cock.

“Ye know I love your company lad, but I have a headache,” he explained, even as he continued to leisurely stroke Eggsy. “Maybe later?” Merlin’s suggestion was weak as desire slowly built in his groin.

“Could help the headache go away?” Eggsy offered; his voice low and seductive.

He wanted to complain about agents not listening to him, but he was rather busy with a set of velvety lips against his. And okay, at least he didn’t have to do any of the work as Eggsy rocked himself over Merlin; his movements caused Eggsy’s dick to slip through his palm, while simultaneously bringing Merlin off in his pants.

Surprisingly to Merlin, once Eggsy was finished and so graciously cleaned him off, his headache had gone away.

\---

5

“I promise it wasn’t my fault!” Roxy tried to say around another bout of hacking up a lung. She had a horrible cold and was looking rather snotty; eyes runny and red rimmed, along with feverish cheeks.

Merlin held the can of antiseptic spray in front of her, mouth shielded with his jumper as he rolled away from her. “If ye get me sick for Christmas, Lancelot, I will assign ye the worst missions for the next year.” He had plans to celebrate with Eggsy’s family. “And it was your fault. You could have stayed away from your sick girlfriend,” he suggested, but knew that was highly unlikely; proof was in the way she sneezed and barely caught the snot that shot out of her angry red nose.

Roxy sniffled pitifully around her pocket square. “I’m sorry.” Her voice thick, throat surely raw and irritated from coughing. “But I can’t go on the mission.”

“Aye.” Merlin whirled angrily in his seat to face his double monitors, fingers flew across the keys in hopes they could locate a replacement from their Berlin branch. “If I didn’t need a female, I would send Eggsy,” he grumbled. At least his boyfriend was as good as any at seducing men, but their target preferred her women as petite and dainty as her. He smiled when the Morrigan sent an email confirming their availability and with a simple click sent off the information, and intel that they’d need.

“Worry not,” he started, but a loud snore from behind had him turning to see a very exhausted Roxy passed out on his couch. “We found someone,” Merlin finished quietly, as he stood to cover her with the blanket he had draped on the arm of the sofa. He ended up washing his hands to his elbows, sanitizing his space, and spraying a generous amount of antiseptic in hopes to rid of the germs.

Except 3 days later he ended up in bed, shivering with the worst head cold he had ever had. He pouted as Eggsy fixed his covers and tucked them under his chin before placing a soft kiss to his forehead.

“I’ll bring you back some of mum’s soup. She told me she whipped up a batch just for you, since you couldn’t make it.” Eggsy’s smile was soft and warm. “There’s always next year?” He offered, but that did nothing to ease the ache in his chest; which was from more than just congestion.

“It’s Christmas!” Merlin protested nasally.

“I know.” And Eggsy looked like he was honestly sorry.

Merlin tossed his hands up. “Why don’t ye lot listen to me?” He spoke a little louder than he should and tossed himself into a coughing fit. Once he sobered up enough to breathe and did not need half a box of tissues, he continued. “None of the agents listen to me. Do ye know how frustrating that is for me?”

Eggsy shook his head, eyes wide and fearful like a deer being hunted.

“Well it is!” Merlin insisted. “One!” He held up a finger just short of touching Eggsy’s nose. “Just one bloody day, I’d like ye all to listen to me!” He settled back against the 4 pillows he had stacked behind him, in an effort to maintain the ability to breathe through the night. “But that’ll never happen,” he grumbled. A humorless laugh left his chapped lips. “Some Christmas wish, aye? I’d have better luck wishing for hair.” He missed the pained look on his partner’s face as he closed his eyes.

“I’ll make that happen for you,” Eggsy swore, even if Merlin had already drifted off into a feverish slumber.

\---

+1

Eggsy sat at the head and to his surprise Harry didn’t question it as he rolled in, along with the rest of the Kingsman, and took their respective seats. He steepled his fingers, thoughtful, as he studied the men and women, he’s worked with for the last 4 years.

“What is all this about?” Roxy rasped, her cold still holding on strong despite 3 days off with rest, and so much fluid she could float away. “Where’s Merlin?”

The table nodded in collective, all looked around in search for their Quartermaster, as if none of them knew he was out with a cold.

“Sick.” Eggsy slammed his palms against the table top, drawing everyone’s attention to him. He shot his best mate a glacial glare before he turned to the rest. “And on Christmas, no less,” he continued. Every person in attendance stared at him, shell shocked, a few mouths agape.

Roxy slumped in her seat looking properly guilty.

“Do you know why you were all called?” A set of 7 heads all shook in unison. “Because Merlin is sick.” A few were perplexed, some worried, and one wore an expression so bland Eggsy wished he could kick him. But Harry sat furthest from him and his legs lacked the appropriate length to reach him.

“I appreciate your concern over your partner, Galahad-” Eggsy knew then Harry was pissed. “-but I cannot see calling a mandatory Round Table meeting for his absence due to influenza being needed. Especially since my email was hacked to send out the alert.” Harry raised an expectant brow at him.

Eggsy sat straight, he refused to allow him to be intimidated - no matter that was his boss - and said, “I didn’t call everyone here for that. He’s sick, but do you know what his Christmas wish was?” No one answered. “Before I left for the celebration with my family, which he was robbed of by the way, he said he wished we would listen.”

The room fell quiet, it was so silent you could hear pin drop.

“Most people wish for new computers, cell phones...material things.” He got up and started to pace the room. “But he asked that we all listened to him, for ONE day.” Eggsy noted Harry stiffen in his chair. “What the fuck kind of wish is that? He’s given so much to us, made sure we all went out with the best intel, the safest tech, and saw us through our assignments. And yet we all make it a point to disobey his orders. No matter how big or small, none of us listen.”

Lamorak snuffed a bit. “You are one to talk.”

“Which is precisely why I said ALL. There is not an agent in this room innocent of it, myself included,” Eggsy snapped. He rounded the table once more and came to stand in front of his chair. His palms met the polished wood once more with a sound slap. “Do you know how many stress tests he goes through? Cardiac workups, just to be sure the job doesn’t kill him?” Another sound of crickets. “I thought not. So! I have arranged for a 24 hour period we all behave, and I have arranged with Merlin’s support staff to see to that each of you, even myself, suffer greatly if someone doesn’t listen.”

“You’re bluffing,” Bors interjected.

“I am not.” Eggsy typed on the table top and brought up the restrictions R&D were prepared to put on the agents if they were insubordinate. “They back my proposal 100%.”

Harry cleared his throat. “That says I need to sign off on it,” he pointed out. “What would you do if I didn't?”

“You’d have all sexual favors withheld for the foreseeable future.” It was Percival to answer. “R&D wasn’t the only one Eggsy consulted.” Percival leaned back in his chair, one long leg crossed over the other, with a challenge in his eyes.

“I’ll sign it,” Harry said quickly.

Eggsy grinned stupidly as he slid the paperwork across the table. There wasn’t a single agent in the room to disagree and even some promised to carry out the good behavior beyond the 24 hour period. Eggsy figured only time would tell, but vowed to himself to be better.

\---

He had finally managed to be on the mend of what Merlin considered to be the plague; he at least felt half human and could keep his eyes open enough to look at a computer screen. Merlin wandered into HQ armed with honey-lemon tea Eggsy sent him off with, a loving kiss that he still felt on his lips, and greeted each member warmly on his way into his office.

Merlin settled into the chair with a sated sigh. There were a few get well mementos on his desk, a few of his favorite lozenges from Percival, a box of Twinings Earl Grey tea from Tristan, and a box of tissues with a note declaring him a walking germ from Harry. It made him smile no matter how odd it was, and okay; Percival gifting him something for his sore throat wasn’t as odd as the rest.

He put everything aside, cracked his knuckles, and dug into the email Harry sent about an upcoming mission. It was to be given to Eggsy based off of what Merlin read. A Gala dinner was going to be held in Italy, and their mark liked men the best. Apparently a mobster’s son had come out as bi, but had rarely been with women, and they needed to plant a bug. Eggsy was his best shot to get close enough, bug him, and then they’d have more information from the organization. Merlin tapped the side of his glasses, once retrieved an electronic sign off from Arthur to send Galahad, and connected to the agent.

“Hey babe!” Eggsy sounded cheery. “How you feeling? It isn’t even lunch time yet.”

“Aye, I know. And I feel as well as I’m going to on the first day, but at least no missions to guide.” The comms crackled with what sounded like Eggsy rummaging through the sheets; Merlin smiled. “Are ye still in bed?”

“Maybe,” Eggsy huffed. “What did ya need, babe?” Merlin could tell Eggsy had now sat up in bed and was likely about to scroll through Netflix; it was his day off.

Merlin sighed a bit. “I need ye to come in. There is a mission that suits your skills and we’d need you to be wheels up in a week.” He waited for Eggsy to groan, likely upset his day off was ruined and now had to leave their warm bed, but he got nothing. Merlin frowned, but continued. “As you are aware, the timing of this is pertinent, so I would need you to come in.”

“Okay,” Eggsy answered.

“I know it’s yer day off, Eggsy, so don-” Merlin stopped mid-sentence. He had been prepared to beg, plead, barter with sex to get him in. “Okay?”

“Yeah! You need me in, I’ll be in. Just give me an hour, yeah.” Merlin gave a double blink to pull up the photo and information of the agent he spoke with, and sure enough it was Eggsy. “Want me to bring in a London Fog for you?”

“Aye,” Merlin agreed tentatively. “Ye feeling alright, lad?”

Eggsy laughed, a soft sunny thing that warmed Merlin’s heart. “Yeah, babe. I’ll see you soon.” And disconnected.

Merlin sat there listening to the communication 3 times over and he didn't hit his head. He was pretty fucking sure there wasn’t anything wrong with him; Merlin didn’t take his nighttime cold meds by accident, that much he was sure of. He reluctantly got up and asked his assistant to listen to the exchange.

“Is there something I should be looking for, sir?” Mordred wondered, a thin black brow raised curiously as he played the exchange.

“Nae, just let me know if anything sounds off with Galahad.” Merlin waited as Mordred listened to the 3 minute conversation.

Mordred shook his head. “It sounds all good, sir.” He shrugged. “Did you want me to prepare a packet for him?”

Merlin nodded. “Aye. I’ll...I’ll just be in my office.” He didn’t know why the phone call with Eggsy bothered him; he just couldn’t put his finger on it. So Merlin shook it off and settled on gathering more information for the mission.

The day had gone on in similar fashion. Eggsy had shown up on time, and with his beverage. Mordred had taken care of some of the briefing and they set a meeting for 12 on Monday. Merlin sent an email off to Harry, sure he’d complain that it cuts into his lunch meeting with Percival - which Merlin knew was really a quick fuck in the dining room - but Harry didn’t argue. That was enough to set him off kilter the rest of the day, but he had other things to do and would address that later.

It was 2:30 and Merlin was in R&D going over the equipment signed out for the day, and what they'd need to order.

“How many bombs has Bors taken on his mission?” Merlin asked Gwendolen, his head in R&D. They always had a careful count of what left and what came back when the agents were sent out; Merlin had kept a close eye.

The short red head turned with a smile on her face. “2, just as was permitted, sir.”

“That can’t be right.” He headed towards their stock and did a count himself. “This can’t be right,” he repeated. Merlin ended up counting them 5 more times. “Gwen,” Merlin called, and the short girl rushed beside him. “Was he sick?” He whispered.

Gwen did her best not to smile, Merlin appreciated it. “No, sir. He was perfectly healthy and cleared by Medical to leave.” She even counted herself, out loud, and nodded. “He signed out the appropriate firearms as well.”

Merlin’s eye twitched; he didn’t like this. “Something’s not right.” he muttered to himself as he stalked off.

He spent the majority of the afternoon observing anything out of the ordinary. His staff was the same, all obedient and performing the needed tasks to get through the day. Merlin had done some coding, nothing that was especially pertinent, but just to pass the time. He had a small mission to oversee, one where Tristan had to do surveillance on a conversation between a few dealers in London.

It was simple, nothing dire happened, and the agent returned in time to debrief with no issues. Merlin’s leg bounced the entirety of the exchange, simply because Tristan hated ‘unnecessary’ debriefings as he called it, but had not once complained. It was unsettling, to say the least, and Merlin was close to hopping out of his skin.

“Is that all, Merlin?” Tristan asked when Merlin had finished.

“Yes. That is all, agent. You are dismissed.” He watched him leave before notifying his assistant he’d be seeing Harry for a moment. Merlin didn’t give a fuck if the man was busy, already knowing he wasn’t, and knocked to let himself in without even waiting for confirmation to do so.

“I need ye to stop all orders for the shoe polish you ordered.” Merlin knew Harry would have a coronary with that and this was the only sure fire way to be sure that Kingsman wasn’t compromised.

Harry looked up from his laptop with a bland expression. “Alright,” he answered. “Let me just finish this-” Merlin had a blade to his throat which cut off his windpipe.

“Who are ye and what have you done with Harry and the rest of the agency?” He wondered if his staff were the only ones not affected.

“I beg your pardon?” Harry managed to wheeze past the pressure to his throat. “Merlin, have you lost your bloody mind?”

Merlin pressed a bit hard, not enough to nick the skin, but enough to stop Harry from speaking. “No, but this whole day has been a sham,” he sneered. “Now I suggest ye start telling me who you work for and what you’ve done with the people I love.”

Harry giggled a bit. “This isn’t even remotely funny, but would you mind not killing me?” His voice was a strained whisper.

“No.” Merlin wasn’t about to let this intruder go. He didn’t call for help because he couldn’t trust anyone. “Talk.”

“That is rather difficult with the way you are holding a blade to my throat.” Merlin eased a bit, but not before he managed to tie Harry to his chair and dart him.

“Where the fuck did you keep a rope?” Harry wondered as he flexed against his confines.

“Don’t worry about it.” Merlin put the blade away and pushed Harry’s chair out to sit on the top of his desk. “Now talk.”

“Truth serum, very nice.”

“Who are you?”

“Harrison Hart. Arthur to Kingsman and your best friend.”

“Why are you acting funny and agreeing to cancel an order that would likely cause ye a panic attack?”

“Because your boyfriend threatened us all to listen to you for a day.”

Merlin sat there for a moment. “Eggsy did what?” It sounded just as crazy when Harry said it a second time, but added a bonus. He had signed a contract that for 24 hours the whole of Kingsman would listen to everything Merlin had asked of them, no fights arguments, or questions.

“Eggsy did that?”

“Yes. He said you deserve it, felt horrible that it was your only Christmas wish and he was bound and determined to make that happen.”

“Oh,” Merlin whispered lamely. “Excuse me,” he said after a moment.

“Are you going to untie me?”

“No. I’ll send your husband in, consider it a late Christmas gift.” Merlin sent a notification to Percival on his way to Eggsy’s office. He didn’t even knock this time, just barged in locking the door behind him, and all but sat in Eggsy’s lap as his lips crashed against his.

When he pulled away Eggsy was smiling rather widely. “Well, hello.” His hands slid up Merlin’s thighs to cup his arse. “Happy to see you too.”

“I love you,” Merlin blurted out. “I love you,” he whispered again, and leaned in to press his lips softly to Eggsy’s.

Eggsy eyes were wide with emotion the second time he tipped away. “I love you too,” he said with a wide grin. Eggsy’s hand snaked up to cradle the back of his head and force him down into another exchange of lips. It was slow, warm, and gentle as they melted against one another.

“I love you,” Merlin said against Eggsy’s mouth. “Thank you.” He was grateful he didn’t have to elaborate as Eggsy smiled into the affection.

“I love you too, babe,” Eggsy confirmed for a second time.

And Merlin sent out a ‘do not disturb’ message to the whole of the agency, and no one disturbed him; it was a rather nice 24 hours.


End file.
